


Doctors Orders

by WinterIronCap



Series: Smut Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Medical Kink, Mentions of Breeding, Orgasm Delay/Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Speculum use, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, blowjob, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Bucky and Steve are two doctors who own a medical office where Natasha is their nurse and Tony is the head nurse they have been in love with since they interviewed him.They finally step up their game to claim him because no one ever said Tony was good at taking sexual hints.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Smut Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803100
Comments: 34
Kudos: 561
Collections: Marvel





	1. Doctors Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the discord servers for giving me ideas, this thing took off without my control I swear. Thanks to the lovely DeadLocked on discord for beta reading, resurrectedhippo for letting me spam her with quotes and ideas while I wrote and for the lovely people on the stuckony server who let me spam them over the past two days.

“Yeah alright, my final word is that you sprained that ankle again, I’ll send in Tony to wrap it for you and get you a pair of crutches Clint.” Bucky looked up at his patient, knowing a snarky reply was coming.

“Geez I could have told you that Doc, not the first time I’ve sprained it. If I didn’t need a note to take a couple days off I would just do everything myself.” Clint snarked, smirking at the doctor.

“Maybe next time you take the ladder down from the tightrope instead of ‘taking the shortcut’ and jumping to the ground.” A new voice spoke up from the examination room door. Both doctor and patient looked up, smiling when they saw the office head nurse standing there with a roll of bandage.

“I got places to be honey, people to do!” Clint responded, smile going to smirk. He shot a glance at the doctor quickly before opening his mouth again. “Though if you want to join my list of people I need to do I will gladly take the ladder so I can be in tip top shape for you gorgeous.”

Giving a long suffering sigh, Tony walked into the room and bent in front of the examination table. He gently grabbed Clint’s foot and placed it in his lap to begin wrapping it. “How many times Clint, injuries are not sexy. Stop hurting this ankle before it falls off!”

“You know I only hurt it to come in here Tony, I could never miss a chance to come see you.” Clint flirted, winking at Tony’s bent head and internally squealing at the flash of jealously in Dr. Barnes’ eyes.

“Call in or come for a visit if you need to see me,” Tony deadpanned, completely missing the anger clouding the doctors face. “Stop getting injured. Next time I’ll have Nurse Natasha wrap it for you.”

Before Clint could respond to that threat a female voice spoke up from the still open door. “If I have to wrap him up, his foot won’t just be sprained at the end of it, that I can guarantee you.” Nurse Natasha stood at the door, holding a crutch out by her side.

Tony glanced up at her from the corner of his eye. “Nurse Natasha please don’t threaten our patients.”

“Yes Nurse Natasha, or at least not where they can hear you.” Dr. Barnes smirked, winking at the pretty nurse.

“Sorry Nurse Tony.” Natasha smiled, watching as Tony finished wrapping the bandage. “Come on injured party, you’re with me.” 

She walked over, supporting a dopey eyed Clint off the table and handing him the crutch, bracing him on his other side as he hobbled out the room.

“Really Doctor Barnes,” Tony huffed, standing up from his crouched position. “You shouldn’t be encouraging her where the patients can hear you.”

He moved over to the examination table, ripping up the paper lining and rolling out the paper to reline the table. He gasped in shock when an arm wrapped around his waist from behind, a solid body pinning him to the table. 

“What have I told you about what to call me sugar?” Dr. Barnes whispered in his ear, tightening his arm around Tony’s waist.

“Doctor…what…” Tony gasped as he felt a sharp pinch in his earlobe. 

“What have I told you sugar?” Doctor Barnes repeated, nibbling lightly on Tony’s earlobe when he didn’t answer right away. “What should I do with you honey? Flirting with Clint right in front of me, asking him to call and come see you, are you trying to make me jealous? And now you won’t even listen to simple instructions, Doctor this, Doctor that. What should I do to make you say my name Tony? Do you really want me to make you scream it before you will call me Bucky?”

“D—Doct—“Tony gasped the teeth moved down from his ear, gently nipping at his neck.

“Come on sweet thing,” Doctor Barnes urged, his other arm coming up to wrap around Tony’s chest, hand slanting against the other side of his neck. His finger moved across a soft cheek, his thumb tracing full lips. “Just say it Tony, say my name sugar.”

“Do—BUCKY!” Tony yelped out as he felt sharp teeth sinking into the skin of his neck, gasping as Doc—oh hell—Bucky soothed the area he had bitten with his tongue.

“There you go sugar, now was that so hard?” Bucky questioned, peppering kisses up Tony’s neck. “Good boy honey, my good boy.”

Bucky finally reached Tony’s ear again, going back to whispering gently just so he could feel each shiver running through Tony’s body. “Aww sweet thing, look at how red your cheeks are. So pretty for me, so lovely.” 

His fingers tracing over the Tony’s reddening cheek, thumb caressing bitten lips as he started to loosen his hold. “Don’t make me have to remind you again sugar, I’m always Bucky to you when there is no patients.” 

Fully unwrapping his arms from his blushing nurse, Bucky moved towards the door before pausing and turning towards the blushing nurse again. “Oh and Tony?” he called out, pausing to make sure the younger male was looking at him with dazed eyes.

“I would stop biting that lip if I were you, seeing it like that just makes me want to nibble on it myself then kiss it all better.” Smiling at the site of widening Bambi eyes, Bucky left the examination room and headed to Steve’s office. He was going to die if they didn’t step up their game to convince the younger head nurse to join them. 

Barging into the other doctors office, he didn’t even bother to knock or close the door properly before grabbing the other man from behind his desk and smashing their lips together in a hurried, desperate kiss. Steve for his part went along with the assault to his mouth, moaning at the frenzied pace and running his hands along Bucky’s sides, attempting to clam him down.

The soothing hands helped to pull Bucky back from the edge, softening the kiss. Bucky pulled away eventually, pressing chaste kisses to willing lips once, twice before touching his forehead to Steve’s and closing his eyes, just letting his breath softly fan against the other doctor’s face.

“You alright love?” Steve whispered, not wanting to break the tender moment between them.

“Stevie.” Bucky whispered.

“I got you Buck.” Steve whispered back, moving his arms behind Bucky’s back to help to support instead of comfort, to hold up instead of calm. “What happened?”

“Tony happened.” Bucky replied, as if that should explain everything. And in a way, it honestly did. They had both been completely enamoured by the younger nurse since he had first interviewed with them when they first opened their clinic. The younger man was sweet as honey, shy, endearing and frankly just plain gorgeous. How were they supposed to resist that?

He was also completely clueless even though they had tried over and over again to show their attraction, it just completely went over his head. They had finally decided to come out and more clearly display their affections and he blushed so prettily under their attentions but never said anything back. It was frustrating to say the least.

“What did he do now?” Questioned Steve, mentally preparing himself for a full on Bucky whining session. Tony always managing to bring out the inner two year only in the other doctor.

“That little temptress!” Bucky exploded, breaking the calming embrace to start pacing the office. “He was crouching there all innocent like, flirting, flirting I tell you, with me right. There. With Clint of all people, can you believe that?!”

Steve’s hand curled into a fist as he leaned back into his desk, he would have to make sure that they laid their claim on the younger male soon if the sharks were already circling what was his and Bucky’s. He set aside his anger for the moment, tuning back into Bucky’s monologue.

“—then the little sugar lump has the audacity to keep calling me Dr. Barnes in that sweet voice of his after I’ve told him so many times to call me Bucky so I decide I’ve had enough and pin him against the exam table and very nicely convince him to call me Bucky!” he finally finished, stopping his pacing and looking at Steve expectantly.

“You convinced him Buck? Very nicely?” Steve slowly asked, gears turning in his head. ”Then why did you come in here with an erection hard enough to play baseball with?”

Bucky blinked at him for a second before having to ask. “Where do you come up with these things?”

“I’m creative.” Steve deadpanned, “Now what happened with Tony?”

“Nothing! That’s the dang point!” Bucky responded, throwing his arms up in frustration. “He flirted with Clint, called me doctor, I pinned him to the edge of the table, I told him not to, touched him a bit, then left! I’m done waiting, we are going to talk to him, today, after work. I’m done waiting.”

“Back up.” Steve responded, standing up properly. “What do you mean you touched him a bit? You’re just now mentioning that?”

“Gosh Steve he felt so good!” Bucky whimpered, moving into Steve’s space again and wrapping his arms around him. 

“He was so soft and willing Steve. So responsive.” Bucky whispered, burying his face into Steve’s neck. Steve shuddered as the whispered words reached his ears, raising goosebumps down his body, each image they provoked causing a shiver of desire to shoot through him.

“He blushes so nice Stevie, I want to see how far down it goes.” Bucky murmured, nuzzling into Steve’s neck. “Can you imagine it Steve? Tony all spread out for us, me whispering all the things I want to do to him into his ear, his blush moving down and getting redder the dirtier I get with him Stevie. You down by his legs, fingering him open gently, sweetly as he drips for us, hips thrusting up for some friction that we just. Wont. Give. Him.”

“Buck…” Steve moaned, eyes glazing as Bucky’s words drew a picture in his mind. “We can’t…have to talk to him—“

A knock interrupted their fantasy causing them to pull away from each other. Steve cleared his throat before bidding the knocker to enter.

Tony walked into the room with his head down, looking through a patient file as he spoke. “Sorry to interrupt you Dr. Rogers but your 3 o’clock—“

His voice cut out as he looked up and saw Bucky in the same room, a blush immediately starting to stain his cheeks. “Uh…oh sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt Dr. Rog—“

“Tony.” Bucky called out, watching as Tony’s blush darkened and his mouth snapped shut. “We just finished discussing you calling me by my name right sugar?”

Tony nodded, hand subconsciously moving up to a deep red mark high on his neck where Bucky had bitten him. Smirking, Bucky continued, “I know Steve has asked you to call him by his name previously sugar, do you really need him to remind you of that like I had to sweet thing?”

Gulping audibly, Tony quickly shook his head no. Smirking again, Bucky moved to exit the office, stopping to whisper in Tony's ear, “Good boy.”

Steve watched, eyes fixed on the red mark high on Tony’s neck. That’s what Bucky had meant by touching him. Making a split second decision, he called out to Bucky before he closed the door. “Bucky. Tonight. After work.”

He watched as Bucky grinned wolfishly before the door closed behind him. He turned his attention to the still blushing nurse, smiling gently as he moved closer. “What were you saying honey?”

“Oh, your three P—“Tony began responding, cutting off when Steve reached out a hand, to gently run his fingertips over the lightly bruised bite mark.

“Poor baby,” Steve whispered, moving closer to Tony, wrapping his other arm around his waist. “Bucky sure nibbled on you didn’t he honey.”

Feeling his cheeks start to flush, Tony nodded again, unable to vocally respond with Steve being this close to him.

“But you know,” Steve continued, moving his lips close to Tony’s ear so he could whisper directly into it. “I am jealous, he got to mark you and I didn’t.”

Before Tony could even attempt to formulate a response to that, Steve began kissing high up on his neck, opposite the side Bucky had bitten earlier in the day. He gently sucked on the skin of Tony’s neck, pull the blood up to the surface, reddening the area before sinking his teeth into the skin. He lapped at the impression of his teeth as Tony whimpered.

“There honey, now you have a matching set.” He smiled, gently thumbing at the closed eyelids of the younger man. “I love your eyes baby. Open them for me?”

Eyelids fluttering open, Tony tried to focus his eyes. “There you are.” Steve smiled, reaching down to grab the folder from Tony’s lax fingers. “I’m going to assume that you came here to tell me that my 3 o’clock is here for their appointment. I’ll see you later.”

Leaning in to press a gentle kiss against red cheeks, Steve moved out of the office, leaving Tony to lean against the table to gather his bearings before heading out to the front desk. Natasha looked up at his red face and greeted him with a smirk. 

“Our resident doctors teasing you again Tony?” she questioned, smirk growing wider when he avoided her gaze.

“I wish they would stop playing with my feelings Tash. They obviously found out I’ve liked them since I started here and are just playing me.” Tony replied sadly, watching as Natasha paused in her packing up for the day.

“What do you mean playing you?” Natasha questioned, eyes narrowing sharply. “Are they doing something that makes you uncomfortable?”

“What? Tasha no!” Tony exclaimed quickly. “They are not doing anything I don’t like, I would have stopped them if that’s the case. It’s just that, I know they are together and all but if they are both in love with you, why are they coming onto me?”

Natasha stared at him speechlessly for a full minute before rapidly blinking her eyes. “Yah no, whatever you’re thinking, no Tony, just no.”

“No what Tash, I see the way they smile at you.” Tony responded wistfully.

“Oh Tony,” Natasha sighed, leading over to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, head bent and eyes closed. “My loveable, virgin minded moron. Please, I beg of you, wake up.”

Sputtering in confusion, Tony wasn’t given a chance to respond before Natasha continued. “Those two men in there? They don’t love me, unfortunately for them they fell in love with your simple minded bubble ass, they don’t want me honey.” She finished packing up her bag as Tony stared dumbfounded at her. “First of all, I’m already seeing someone. Second of all and probably most importantly, those two would never fall for me for one simple reason. I. Am. Not. You. So please for all the love you hold for me and for them, go put them out of their misery before Bucky’s balls explode or Steve’s head. I don’t know which is closer to happening but I think we both agree we don’t want either happening. It would be bad for business.”

Tony was still gaping as he watched her wave without turning around before the door closed behind her. He was still lost in thought as the last patient of the day left the office and he started closing up the reception area, locking the door before moving towards Steve’s exam room to clean it so that it would be ready for the next morning.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the lock engage on the door, whirling around to face both doctors, Steve leaning against the countertop in the corner of the room and Bucky standing by the door.

“Well sugar, looks like it’s just you and us now.” Bucky murmured, taking a measured step towards Tony.

“I think it’s time we had a chat, don’t you honey?” Steve questioned, smiling gently.

Tony took an unconscious step back, licking his lips nervously, not noticing the two gazes zeroing in on his tongue. He took a deep breath before starting to speak, not knowing what was supposed to be said in this situation. “Look, Natasha spoke to me before she left and said some things that are obviously her imagination going wild or her boyfriend not being able to distract her enough, hey did you know she had a boyfriend? Cause you know that was a complete shock to me along with her imagination I mean she said you both love me which is obviously not something that can happen unless someone is imagining it which is odd cause that means she’s imagining us together, I mean I’m flattered but come on she shouldn’t be imagining me with you two, I mean I’m me and you guys are…well you and no way can that be happening unless its imaginary. But yah she said some things that are obviously not real, I mean it’s all real in my dreams but reality is so diff—”

Tony’s eyes widened as he was cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his own, two hands clasping his face in strong palms. He noticed two arms wrapping around his waist, pinning his own arms to his side while the male behind him pressed into his back, mouthing at his neck.

“Easy sweet thing, easy.” Bucky, it was definitely Bucky who was pinning his arms, murmured. The strong chest pushed into his back more solidly, pushing him into Steve who was now stroking his cheeks gently, their mouths still gently moving against each other. Tony felt a tongue gently try to urge his lips to open before it invaded his mouth when he gasped because of Bucky’s teeth sinking into his neck over the bite from earlier.

Steve took the opportunity to trace over every inch of Tony’s mouth with his tongue, drinking up his taste like a fine wine. His hand moved into Tony’s hair, grasping tightly as he pulled the younger male’s head back, sinking his teeth into a luscious plump bottom lip and not pulling away until it snapped out from between his teeth. He stared down at the picture Tony made, glazed eyes slitting open, hair clutched in Steve’s grip, cheeks dusted with a rosy hue, lips slightly swollen from kisses with the bottom one slightly redder from being bitten. “Gorgeous.” He involuntarily whispered, drawing Bucky’s attention away from Tony’s neck, leaving behind a darkening bruise over the one from earlier that day.

“He really is Stevie,” Bucky responding, running his knuckles down Tony’s cheek. “And he’s going to be all ours, how did we get so lucky?”

“He’s not ours yet Buck.” Steve reminded, thumb running over Tony’s bottom lip absent mindedly. “He hasn’t agreed to be ours yet. He hasn’t even said if he has feelings for us yet.”

“What do you say sugar cube?” Bucky questioned Tony, hand moving down to grasp Tony’s shoulder, thumb running over a protruding collar bone. “You wanna be ours baby? Because it’s all up to you, just say no Tony and we stop all of this, we’ll never bother you again. But say yes honey, say yes, and you’ll make us the happiest people in the world, getting to have a pretty little thing like you.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered at the words being spoken into his neck, at the sensation of Bucky’s thumb stroking his collar bone. He shuddered a breath at the feel of Steve’s fingers stroking along his swollen lip, his other hand stroking underneath his scrubs shirt, gently tracing patterns into his hipbone.

“Yes…” he sighed, knowing that he had been willing to give these two men everything since that day they interviewed him for a job. 

Steve grinned over at Bucky, seeing the answering happiness in his face. He moved his hand down from Tony’s face, watching as Bucky replaced it with his own in order to turn Tony’s face towards his own and claim his lips. Steve moved both hands under the scrubs Tony was wearing, trailing them up soft skin until they reached perked nipples. He gently ran blunt nails over the sensitive nubs, grin gentling into a soft smile when he heard Tony’s moans being swallowed by Bucky’s mouth.

He moved his mouth closer to Tony’s ear, murmuring loud enough for Bucky to hear. “Oh baby doll, you have no idea how long we have waited for you to say that to us. How many days we dreamed and shared fantasies of you coming to us, letting us claim you, letting us be with you honey.”

“You want did that too didn’t you sweet thing,” Bucky joined in, pulling away from addicting lips to just barely whisper against them. “You pictured us all together didn’t you, pictured Stevie inside you, taking you to heights you’ve never been while I pound into your mouth, forcing you to choke on my length. You must have pictured yourself riding me, facing me as I take turns nibbling your perky little nipples while Stevie is behind you, supporting you with his arms wrapped around your waist, his hands moving all over your pretty cock until you can’t think as you cum for both of us.”

Tony’s head tipped back against Bucky’s shoulder as he lost himself in the fantasy of Bucky’s word, throat working to swallow in a mouth that was suddenly dryer than a desert.

“Come on sugar, just tell us. Say that you fantasized about us, say it.” Bucky urged, pressing gentle kisses to Tony’s cheek. “Or better yet just tell us how you feel about us, come on baby.”

“Yes darling,” Steve joined in, putting a slight amount of pressure on his finger pads now running over Tony’s nipples. “It’s obvious you feel for us sweetie, you wouldn’t have let us get so close to you otherwise. Tell us darling.”

Tony shook his head in denial, knowing that he had embarrassed himself enough for the day and unwilling to add to it. Had his eyes been open, he would have seen Steve’s pupils blowing wide at the denial, smirk growing on his face as he took in Tony’s flushed face. He may have backtracked, if only his eyes had been open.

“That’s alright sweetie, you don’t have to tell us now.” Steve smirked, shooting Bucky a look of complete satisfaction. “We’ll just get you to the point of screaming your feelings for us.”

That was all the warning Tony got before Steve’s lips crashed onto his, devouring him in hungry kiss that was all aggressive tongues and teeth sinking into his lips. He let out a high pitched whine as the fingers on his nipples tensed, instead of teasing now plucking and lightly pinching. He felt Bucky’s hands moving down to clutch at his hips, steadying him as his knees buckled at the onslaught of sensations.

“That’s it baby, you just let us take care of you.” Bucky murmured, moving his hands down to pluck at the drawstring of Tony’s pants, pushing them gently down his hips and onto the floor along with his boxer briefs, leaving him bare to Bucky’s eyes and hands.

“God honey, I love this mouth.” Steve pulled away, again tracing kiss swollen lips in awe. “So perfect for us baby, I wanna cum in it, please say yes.”

“Steve—” Tony coughed, trying to clear his suddenly dry throat. “Please, Steve, yes—” He was cut off with a gentle kiss this time, Steve moving back a step and pulling Tony with him. The kiss was broken by Steve so that he could hop up onto the examination table after pushing down his pant and underwear, not bothering to take them off all the way and just leaving them to bunch up around his knees.

“Come on honey, take me—“Steve swore as Tony didn’t bother letting him finish, just leant down and licked at his hard length with small kitten licks.

Bucky swore as he saw Tony bend over, ass at the perfect height for Bucky to take him. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of medical lubricant, soaking three of his fingers before applying some to Tony’s upper butt crack, spreading his ass cheeks to watch it trickle down and coat the outside of his hole. 

Steve moaned as Tony jumped at the sensation of the cool gel on his sensitive pucker which caused his mouth to cover the head of Steve’s hard erection. Steve tangled his fingers in the brown silky locks, holding Tony to his hard cock. He didn’t force him to go lower but just held him in position, the head of his cock barely covered by the open mouth.

“Damn sweet thing, that’s one pretty hole right there.” Bucky moaned, moving one finger to circle Tony’s hole before starting to slowly push in. Tony groaned at the breach, distracting himself by swallowing more of his Steve’s cock. The blond threw his head back in a long groan, trying to not push Tony all the way down and just hold his head there, forcing him to choke on his cock.

Bucky moved his finger around, trying to loosen the muscles without hurting the younger male before receiving another groan from Tony when he pushed another finger into him. He scissored his fingers, finding the muscles relaxing as Steve started to gently move Tony’s head up and down on what he could swallow of his cock. Bucky gently curled his fingers, waiting for Tony’s loud gasp to signal that he had found his prostate before adding his third finger, staring transfixed at how Tony’s whole twitched around the intrusion.

He glanced up to see Tony driving Steve crazy, sucking on the length in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down, taking more into his mouth with every downward movement of his head. Bucky pulled his fingers out, lining up his own dick and pushing into the pliant body of his lover on the next downward stroke of his head.

He watched as Tony’s mouth opened in a gasp, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the intrusion of Bucky’s cock into his body, spreading his insides and settling against his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. Steve kept a firm grip on Tony’s hair to ground him, his other hand coming up to stroke his cheek in comfort.

Bucky held his position all the way inside Tony’s body, waiting for the smaller male to signal he was ready. He started with short, shallow thrusts when Tony arched his back towards him, trying to force Bucky deeper into his body while moving his mouth down Steve’s shaft, nose finally touching under Steve’s bellybutton as he finally managed to swallow the blonde all the way down.

Steve let out a bellow when he felt Tony’s throat close around the head of his cock as he was swallowed whole, hips thrusting up involuntarily. This forced Tony to stop bobbing his head or else he would risk choking, staying still as Steve thrust up into his waiting mouth. Moans spilled uncontrollably out of Tony as Bucky found his prostate with unsurprising accuracy, aiming directly for the pleasure spot with each thrust.

Steve gritted his teeth as he felt the edge of his orgasm fast approaching, gripping the strands of hair in his hand tighter as he tried to string together a sentence of warning. “Tony, honey—ugh—I’m clo…close baby!”

Tony didn’t pull back at the warning, instead gripping Steve’s wrist in his hand to stop him from pulling Tony away and swallowed the hard length to the root. He contracted his throat around the head of Steve’s cock feeling it twitch in his throat once, twice before Steve came with a shout of pleasure. Tony felt the hot spurts of come filling his mouth, sliding down his throat as he quickly swallowed to not miss a drop causing Steve to whine at every contraction of that gorgeous mouth and hot throat around his sensitive cock.

Gently petting Tony’s face, Steve pulled out his spent member, pushing Tony back into a standing position so that he could stand between him and the table. The change in position caused Tony to be pushed back onto Bucky’s member, taking him deeper and at a new angle, caused Tony to let out a whine of pleasure. Bucky's grip on Tony's hips tightened, thrusting into the warm heat harder just to hear those groans from the younger man.

“How does that feel baby?” Steve questioned Tony, his hand slapping away Tony's when he tried to reach for his own engorged member to stroke himself to completion. “No no, you don’t get to touch yourself. That’s our job darling.”

Steve's slim fingers wrapped around the aching member, making Tony throw his head back in pleasure. “How you doing honey? You enjoying Bucky's hard cock thrusting inside you, his head pushing against that sweet pleasure spot inside? You like when I stroke you like this, tightening my grip around your leaking cock, milking your sweet cum? Or should I stroke you like this—“Tony moaned in protest as Steve’s grip loosened, hand now just brushing his aching member with feather light touches that teased instead of stimulated. “—just teasing you until you cum from frustration, pleasure building and exploding but not really satisfying?”

“Fuck Stevie,” Bucky always did love when his seemingly innocent and pure lover showed his true colors, Steve was a complete tease in bed. “Whatever you’re doing, keep it up, he clenches so tight around me when you tease him.”

“Is that true honey?” Steve questioned, his grip tightening around Tony, stroking him closer to the edge of release as he watched honey eyes glaze over and lose focus. “Are you clenching up all nice and tight around Bucky, do you want him to cum deep inside you? You swallowed all of me down your throat, let me fill up your mouth, do you want him to fill you up too? You want to be filled up by both of us, one from each end, tasting and holding our cum inside you so that you know this is real? So that you know that we claimed you and that you are ours now baby?”

Tony’s eyes rolled into his head at the image, at the debauchery coming from the doctor who usually treated him so gently, so innocently. He felt himself climbing to the edge of release, about to go off when…it stopped. He whined in desperation, tried to move on Bucky’s cock so that he could fall off that edge of pleasure but strong hands held his hips in place, not letting him move back into the hard cock inside him. 

“Not so fast sweet thing.” Bucky spoke up, holding Tony still through the shaking that overtook his body from his denied orgasm. “We told you honey, you would be screaming your feelings for us. We asked all nice and gentle and you refused us. You want to cum, all you have to do is just say the words.”

“That’s right baby.” Steve spoke up, hand reaching out to start stroking Tony again, matching Bucky's gentle movements inside him. “Just tell us how you feel and you can let go. Tell us baby, make us the happiest people in the world as we watch you shatter, watch you reach that orgasm because of us.”

Tony shook his head, tears of frustration clouding his vision as the pleasure built up again, Bucky's thrusts gaining strength as Steve's strokes matched them on his cock. He groaned as they slowed down movement when he reached that edge again, tears pouring down his cheeks as they denied him again, waiting for him to stop shaking before restarting again. He panted in frustration, not able to articulate any words as they forced the pressure to build again.

”Awe baby, don’t cry.” Steve coaxed, actions belying his words as his hand kept up its stroking. ”Just tell us how you feel honey and we will let you cum, give you that release you are waiting for. Only thing we love more than doing that for you is you darling.”

“Come on sweet thing, I wanna see you cum. It will be so gorgeous, you splitting at the seams, unable to control your pleasure, just imagining it takes me to the edge.” Bucky joined in, wanting to end Tony’s torture. “Let me see it love, see you come all over Stevie’s hand while I pound into you, empty my balls into your sweet hole, keep thrusting my cum deeper into you sweetie.”

”S—Steve, Bucky, please—“Tony plead, finally finding his voice enough to babble. “Please, love you, love you both so much, please let me, it hurts please, let me cum, want you to see—ah—see what you do to me, please, love you, please.”

Smiling in pleasure, Bucky picked up the pace of his thrusts, bottoming out with each one and setting a frenzied pace, chasing his own release. Steve matched him stroke for thrust, watching as Tony dissolved into a chorus of pleases, unable to control his mouth as his pleasure built yet again. He watched at Tony’s body tensed in anticipation of another denied orgasm and leaned in to whisper against his slack mouth.

“That’s it baby, thank you honey, thank you. Just let go now, let go and show us how pretty you cum for us.” He growled, seeing Bucky shudder at the throaty words. “Show me how good Bucky is making you feel, pounding into that sweet hole of yours. Cum all over my hand baby, show us how good we make you feel darling.”

“Come on sweet thing, cum for us.” Bucky growled before sinking his teeth into the point where Tony’s neck met his shoulder causing a cry of pleasure to tear from his throat as the pain finally sent him over the edge. 

Tony’s vision whited out as his orgasm slammed into him, tearing whimpers of pleasure from his throat as his cock jerked with each spurt of cum. His eyes were barely open enough to watch as Steve’s hand was painted with his cum, some of it landing on the doctor’s shirt.

His body shook with pleasure when he felt Bucky tense up behind him, felt the cum coating his inner walls as the other doctor kept thrusting. Tony's body somehow found enough blood in him to stain his cheeks red when he felt the squelching deep inside him as Bucky thrust his cum into his channel, just like he had said he would. 

Both males panted heavily, leaning against each other and against Steve, letting him hold them up as he petted Tony’s hair and rubbed the back of Bucky's neck in comfort. He looked up as Bucky shifted, pulling his limp member out of Tony, causing the younger male to moan. 

Bucky bent down to grab his pants, pulling them up before helping Tony with his, tying the drawstring as Steve kept petting the non-responsive male. He gently wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, watching as Steve cradled Tony's face in his hands, pressing gentle kisses to his mouth.

“You okay honey?” Steve questioned, brushing sweat soaked bangs from Tony's forehead.

Nodding, Tony opened slightly glazed eyes, smiling at both men. “Never better.”

“We’ll see about that.” Bucky teased, gently tapping Tony's ass with his palm. “You’re gonna have to keep that safe for me in there sweet thing, when we get home it’s Steve's turn to fill you up. Can you imagine that love, both me and Steve filling you up, our seeds mixing inside you?” 

Moaning, Steve was the one who answered him. “Better get a move on both of you, before I throw Tony over this exam table just so I can fill him up.”

“Why throw him over it?” Bucky replied, smile growing at the darkening blush on Tony’s cheeks. “I would make him hop up on there, put his feet in those stirrups so that he is wide open then use a speculum to stretch his sweet hole to its limit. Maybe shove a vibe or two inside him and watch him squirm after I get my fill of seeing inside him.”

“I would scrap the stirrups honey,” Steve protested, hand stroking over Tony's cheek as he gazed at Bucky consideringly. “If I were to play out this image, Tony would be in my lap, my legs holding him wide open as you opened that speculum to stretch him out. And I would be counting, each time he tried to close those pretty legs before forcing them open again, that way I would know how many spanks to give him when his ass is stuffed full of vibrators. No trying to hide from us darling, never again.”

Tony buried his face into his hands, trying to regain control of his emotions before he begged them to take him again. “I—I should go pack my things, you know since we are leaving.” He whispered, looking up at both doctors. “Excuse me doctors.”

”Awe sweet thing, you shouldn’t have said that.” Bucky smirked, watching Tony's ass jiggle as he tried to walk away without losing any of the cum still inside him. ”I told you we would make you scream our names if you called us doctor again.”

Pausing at the door, Tony glanced at them over his shoulder. “Who says I didn’t do that on purpose?”


	2. Carrying Out Their Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically pure smut, no plot whatsoever. Bucky and Steve carry out their fantasy on Tony. This one has more kinks, including Double Penetration, Medical kink (in the form of a speculum), Sloppy Seconds,Toys, Spanking, Overstiumulation and a conversation involving Mpreg and Breeding. Also dirty talk, seriously ALL the dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much kink in this, please mind the tags. Again all my love to @resurrectedhippo for dealing with my constant need for validation, everyone on discord for dealing with the near daily snippets. @Ruquas I blame this all on you, this one is 100% your fault.

“Have a good evening Mrs. Robinson. And sorry again that Tony isn’t here to walk you out,” Dr. Steve Rogers held the door for his elderly patient, knowing she couldn’t manage it with her walker. “He wasn’t feeling too well so Dr. Barnes asked him to lay down in one of the exam rooms, hoping that would help.”

“Oh no worries Doctor.” Mrs. Robinson assured him. “The poor dear is under pressure, I understand. Besides with you two around, he will be up in no time I’m sure.”

“Yes ma’am, we don’t want to overwork him.” Steve replied, stepping back into the office now that she was outside.

“Well, he’s in very good hands.” Mrs. Robinson replied as she walked away. “You boys take care of him alright and have a wonderful night.”

“Goodnight ma’am.” Steve waved, closing the door and locking it after her. “We’ll take real good care of him.”

Walking back towards the exam rooms, Steve took his time making sure all the lights were turned off. Finally reaching Bucky’s exam room, he slowly opened the door, leaning against the door jamb and taking in the sight before him.

Tony was laying on his back on the exam table, hands clutching the edges in a white knuckled grip. His eyes were closed, lower lip firmly being bitten by his teeth, low groans escaping his throat every few moments. His chest rose and fell in quick pants. His legs were spread, feet in the stirrups used for female gynecology exams. Between his spread legs, sitting on a wheeled stool was Bucky.

Bucky, who was still fully dressed. Bucky, who had one hand grasping Tony’s red cock and balls, holding them up, pinned to his abdomen. Bucky, who currently had three fingers buried all the way into Tony’s red, puckered hole, thrusting in and out at a quick pace.

Bucky, who was looking at him with a deeply unimpressed look. “Took you long enough, I was just gonna skip waiting for you and start.”

“First of all, I had a sweet old lady who was worried about her aching cheekbone.” Steve snarked back, glancing up when Tony let out a gasp as Bucky curled his fingers inside him. “Second, looks like you’re quite past the point of starting.”

“Nah, this is a warm up Stevie.” Bucky responded, shooting him a cocky smirk. “Now the real fun can begin.”

Tony groaned as Bucky removed his fingers from inside him, hole clenching desperately to keep them inside before clenching on air once they were gone.

“Come on sweet thing,” Bucky ordered gently. “Sit up for us. Let Stevie get behind you love.”

Steve walked over to help Tony lean up onto his elbow, stripping his clothing off as he went. By the time he sat behind Tony, cradling his body in his lap, he was naked. He moaned when he felt that ass that taunted him and Bucky daily against his hardening member. 

Bucky smiled at them, patting Tony’s chest gently. “That’s it sugar, just lean back into Stevie there, let him take your weight. Now I’m gonna move your legs to hook around his, let him spread you open.”

“Remember last time we were in this room all together honey?” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear, seeing his blush spreading over his cheeks as Bucky got him into position. “Bucky got a special new speculum for your hole honey, he’s gonna open you up for us. And I’m gonna watch from up here, holding your legs open for him. Then I’m gonna carry out my promise to you, I’m going to count the number of times you close these pretty legs before spreading them wide again. For each time you close them, you’ll be getting a spank from us later on. That sound alright baby?”

Groaning, Tony could barely remember how to speak. “Please,” he whispered. “Please do it, please!”

“Awe look Bucky, he’s already begging.” Steve grinned, gently petting Tony’s stomach. “A little early for that yet doll, soon the only word out of your mouth will be please.”

Grinning himself, Bucky reached behind him to pull out a plastic wrapped package, opening it and grabbing the lubricant. “Now this is a new speculum honey. Usually they have two blades and you risk pinching and other unpleasantness. This one is more…flower shaped you could say. It has five petals and they open up simultaneously, giving a more natural stretch and opening.”

“God Bucky,” Steve complained. “Don’t give us a lecture about speculum anatomy, just use it already.”

“So impatient Steve.” Bucky raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Maybe you should be the one getting spanked later.”

Their argument had given Tony a chance to catch his breath, gathering his thoughts enough to reply to Bucky before Steve could. “What makes you so sure I will be getting spanked later?”

“Oh baby, you have no idea what you’re in for.” Bucky smiled, eyes full of laughter at the fact that Tony thought he wouldn’t be getting spanked later. 

“You can count on the fact that you will be baby.” Steve whispered to him gently, stroking over Tony’s chest gently as Bucky finally moved closer, placing the closed speculum at Tony’s opening, gently nudging it forward. Tony sighed as the hard plastic breached his hole, it’s width smaller than Bucky’s fingers had been but the conical shape meaning that it naturally widened the further it went in. 

“Look at that Stevie,” Bucky moaned, eyes transfixed at the stretched hole. “It’s grasping so tight at it, our sweet things hole enjoys being filled. We need to make sure he is all nice and full after we finish stretching him. Can’t leave him or his hole wanting.”

“Beautiful baby,” Steve whispered to Tony. “So beautiful.”

“Ready sweet thing?” Bucky waited for Tony’s nod before starting to twist the speculum screw, watching Tony’s face closely for any sign of discomfort. 

Tony couldn’t catch his breath as he felt the petals opening, pressing against his sensitive walls and spreading him open from the inside. He panted as he felt them opening him wider for Bucky’s eyes, face flushing as he felt the hot stare moving down his body and settling on his open hole.

“D...don’t look!” He ordered, legs closing in embarrassment. Bucky and Steve chuckled, Bucky moving his hands to Tony’s knees to pry his legs open.

“No no baby, that’s one of the main reasons why I’m doing this, I’ve been waiting to get a look inside that pretty hole of yours sugar.” Bucky informed him, hand reaching down to the screw to open up Tony further.

Tony moaned at the stretch to his insides, shivering as Steve whispered in his ear. “By the way honey, that was one. Told you to expect them.”

At the next twist of the screw, Tony wailed, back arching as he threw his head back against Steve’s shoulder, legs closing as pleasurable shocks ran up his body. Only Steve’s sudden steel like grip kept him from bucking off the table. Bucky watched, smirking at Tony’s glazed eyes, still turning that screw to open him up more.

“Aw baby, you like that?” Bucky wasn’t expecting an answer so he wasn’t offended when Tony could only moan in response. “Forgot to mention, one of the reasons they don’t usually use this on males is one of the petals usually tends to rest against the prostate.”

“Oops, must have slipped your mind to mention that Buck.” Steve responded, gently opening Tony’s legs again. “That’s two doll.”

“My, my sugar, you’d almost think you want those spanks, the way you are racking them up.” Bucky teased, hand buried between Tony’s legs, steadily opening up the speculum to Tony’s cries. 

“B-Bucky–” Tony gasped out a few seconds later, voice horse from the moaning and screaming he had been doing as Bucky kept opening him up unrelentingly. “S-Steve...please!”

“Please what doll?” Steve asked, stroking Tony’s abdomen. “You want to let go honey? You can let go whenever you want, nothing is stopping you.”

“That’s right sweet thing. I can see clear into you now, if it’s too much I can stop baby.” Bucky offered, fingers trailing around the gaping hole, tracing the edge of the speculum. 

“No, can’t let go.” Tony gasped, trying to articulate his thoughts. “Want you in me, please” 

Steve moaned into his shoulder, cock leaking precum onto Tony’s back. Bucky leaned down to kiss Tony gently, swallowing the scream that came from him when he opened the speculum just a bit more.

“Oh sweet thing,” He whispered, kneeling down to look at Tony’s opening directly. “You don’t know what you’re doing to us do you? Face all flushed, not able to form a single thought except that you want us to take you. To make you let go. Meanwhile down here your greedy hole is gripping that speculum so tightly, spread so wide and gaping for us, begging to be filled. All that stimulation to your prostate wasn’t enough, was it sugar? You need one of us in here don’t you?”

“No Buck.” Steve spoke up, ignoring Tony’s whimper of protest. “He needs both of us in there.”

“Steve–” Bucky’s words were interrupted by a long moan coming from Tony, whose body started shaking as he spoke up.

“Please, please Bucky please,” he pleaded, body shaking in want, legs closing instinctively to hold back his orgasm. “Please, both of you in me please!”

“Sure thing sweet thing.” Bucky finally relented, hand dropping to close the speculum and slowly pull it out. 

Tony groaned as the pressure receded from his walls, hole too widely stretched to grasp at the receding speculum but trying anyway. He moaned as he felt the head of Bucky’s cock pressing against his entrance, pushing into him and being met with very little resistance.

“Come on Stevie,” Bucky groaned, holding himself still inside Tony. “Get in here and help me fill him up.”

Steve pressed gentle kisses to Tony’s shoulder, slowly nudging the loose hole with his cock. Pushing in gently, all three men moaned at the tight fit. “That’s it baby.” He whispered, “You just relax and let me do all the work. Let me and Bucky fill you up sweetie.” 

Tony nodded, unable to say anything through the feeling of fullness sending shocks of pleasure through him. He jerked uncontrollably when Steve bottomed out, his hole stretched around the two cocks inside him. 

“Easy, easy sugar.” Bucky soothed, stroking Tony’s cheek. “We got you honey, take your time. Just breathe.”

Tony nodded, breathing harshly before clenching around the two cocks inside him, making Bucky gasp sharply while Steve groaned. “You may not want to do that love, I won’t be able to hold back if you do.”

“Nothing,” Tony panted, looking over at Steve. “Nothing stopping you Dr. Rogers.”

“Awe sugar, you shouldn’t have said that. Just for that I’m adding one more spank. What are we at now?” Bucky questioned, head buried in Tony’s neck.

“F...Four!” Ton yelled, moaning as Steve moved inside him, giving a shallow thrust against Tony’s prostate. Bucky moaned as Steve’s cock moved against his, forcing him to thrust involuntarily into Tony. 

“God Tony!” Steve groaned, unable to control his thrusting now. He set up a rhythm with Bucky, one of them pulling out as the other pushed in. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? How much you counting your own spanks, how much the proof that you’re looking forward to my hand turning your ass red is turning me on. You already turned me on so much while being stretched by Bucky, rubbing that gorgeous ass all over my cock as Bucky opened you up for us. I almost came on two separate occasions because of you but I held myself back. I wanted to be deep inside you when I came, I want to fill you up. Please baby, please let me fill you up.”

“S-Steve!” Tony wailed, nodding his head frantically. “Please, please, fill me up, please!”

Steve bit into Tony’s shoulder, muffling his groan into the body of his younger lover as he came, buried all the way into Tony. Bucky kept thrusting, extending the blonde’s orgasm. Steve pressed gentle kisses to the now bruised skin he had bitten, holding Tony still as Bucky’s thrusts picked up speed again.

“Awe sugar,” Bucky murmured, leaning back to watch the two men he loved. “You like that? Feeling Stevie’s cum inside you? Stevie I can feel you cock against mine, emptying into Tony still, painting both his insides and my cock.”

“Bucky, it’s so sensitive.” Steve pleaded.

“I know baby.” Bucky comforted. “You can pull out now, it’s okay. I’m close, I wanna fuck our baby boy with your cum inside him, push it deeper into him. Then when it’s in deep, I wanna add mine to it, get him really full, you want that sweet thing? You want both our cum deep inside you?” 

Tony bit his lower in as Steve pulled out of him, unable to answer Bucky’s question. He didn’t see Bucky’s smirk but he felt the kiss pressed against his mouth. He opened his lips to Bucky’s tongue but started bucking when Steve reached around to wrap a hand around his neglected cock. 

“You close baby?” Steve questioned, knowing Tony couldn’t answer with his lips occupied with Bucky. “Gonna come all pretty for us honey?”

Tony gasped in response as Bucky finally broke the kiss, catching his lower lip between his teeth. He panted as Bucky nibbled on his lip, teeth sinking into the plump flesh.

Pulling away, Bucky whispered against Tony’s mouth, hips still moving in a steady rhythm. “I warned you sugar, you keep biting that lip and I will nibble on it. Maybe let’s add one more spank huh Stevie, really make sure he knows to not do something we tell him not to?”

“Sure thing Buck, let’s make it an even five, what do you say Tony?” Steve didn’t give him a chance to respond, tightening his grip on Tony’s length as he reached down to roll Tony’s balls with his other hand. Squeezing both hands gently, he ordered in Tony’s ear, “That’s it baby just let go. Let go for us honey, cum with Bucky, feel him fill you as you empty your balls. Feel him fill you up after fucking my cum deep inside you, not letting you lose a drop. Feel both of us mixing inside you baby, marking you so deep. Come on honey, cum for us, show us how you let go for both of us baby.”

With a loud cry, Tony threw his head back as he came, painting his own chest with streaks of white. He clenched down as his cock spurted cum, triggering Bucky’s orgasm as he thrust into him, pushing the mixing cum deep inside his clenching channel. Steve kept stroking Tony’s spent member, coaxing out the cum while gently massaging his balls. 

Bucky stayed inside Tony, cock buried inside him, plugging the mixed cum inside. Tony’s hole felt loose around him, he knew he would have to pull out soon but he didn’t want the cum filling his younger lover to go to waste.

Steve, understanding his hesitancy, took over telling Tony about their plan. “You know honey, it seems like a shame. Bucky here went to all the trouble of stretching you, we both filled you up, seems cruel to just let it all go to waste. So here’s what we are going to do, Bucky is going to pull out and you will clench down, try not to let anything escape and then Bucky will put a plug in you. It will keep you stretched but will plug you up so that you don’t lose any of our cum. You’ll be all full of our cum until we unplug you to fill you up again, what do you say? Sounds good?”

Judging by the indecent moan escaping Tony’s kiss swollen lips, Bucky was sure he agreed but he waited for the gentle nod before grabbing the plug, gently moving to extract himself from Tony to the sounds of more moans escaping the blissed out nurse. He nudged it into Tony’s gaping hole, growling at the sight of it sinking in easily before settling inside the younger man.

“Awe that’s just gorgeous honey. How’s it feel?” Bucky questioned, gaze moving up to look at Tony.

“Good Bucky, feels good.” Tony responded, eyes dazed.

“That’s good baby. Now, what do you say about standing up and positioning yourself over my lap?” Steve questioned, hand smoothing sweat soaked hair away from Tony’s forehead. “I remember we have some spanks to dish out.”

“Steve...now?” Tony questioned, looking up into sparkling blue eyes. “But...the plug?”

“What about it sweet thing?” Bucky was the one who answered, slowly helping Tony stand so that Steve could swing his legs over the side of the exam table. “I promised you didn’t I? We would spank you with toys inside you. Steve is such a spoil sport, wouldn’t let me use vibes, guess I will have to leave that for next time.”

“Come on baby, just lay down here,” Steve coaxed, patting his lap. He helped Tony maneuver his body to lay his chest down across Steve’s legs, his hands touching the floor on one side and round ass raised high on the other. “That’s it baby, that’s it.”

Steve didn’t warn Tony that he was about to start, he just slapped the pale cheeks with his open palm, catching Tony off guard. The second spank fell on the opposite cheek, causing Tony to jump again. The third and fourth hits fell on the same spots, making Tony squeak at the tingles shooting through the abused parts of his ass. He yelled out when the last hit fell on the protruding base of the plug, pushing it deeper inside him and making it shove into his abused prostate.

Tony groaned weakly as he felt his spent member trying to harden again, his cock feeling prickly at being stimulated so soon after orgasm. 

Steve’s hand brushed over areas where he had spanked Tony, the pale skin faintly pink. His murmure of “Now it’s Bucky’s turn.” was met with a weak protest.

“Awe sugar, did you think only one would spank you while the other watched?” Bucky’s voice spoke up. “Hardly seems fair, that.”

Bucky’s hands were bigger than Steve’s, able to hit the same spots as Steve while also hitting the plug, making Tony whine with each hit that landed. He shook his head as he felt his cock twitching, the prickles from before turning into stabs of pain, each hit intensifying the feeling. He wailed as the last hit was again aimed at the plug, tears slipping from his eyes as he felt shocks going through his oversensitized cock.

Steve pulled him up to sit sideway on his lap, Tony’s thighs straddling his legs so that there would be no pressure on his now fully pink ass or the plug. Bucky moved around so he was facing Tony, hands cradling his cheeks as tears spilled from his eyes.

Tony whimpered when Steve reached down to stroke his cock, head shaking as he kept pleading, not knowing if he wanted more or for them to stop.

“Easy sweet thing easy.” Bucky said between gentle kisses. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay. I know it feels like too much, it hurts so good though sugar. It’s okay baby, just let go for us. Come on, we know you can do it, just one more orgasm honey. Show us how much you enjoyed us spanking you, how much you liked that plug keeping our cum inside you.”

“I can’t, it’s too much!” Tony gasped, his thrusts into Steve’s first belaying his words.

“Yes you can baby,” Bucky rebutted. “Yes you can, because we are asking you to. You can do this sweet thing.”

“Dang honey,” Steve spoke up, hand unrelentingly stroking the oversensitized member. “Knowing you were full of our cum, knowing it had nowhere to go, that’s so sexy baby. Knowing that as each hit fell you could probably feel it sloshing inside you was hot love, makes me want to keep you like this always.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” Bucky questioned, honestly not expecting either man to answer. “Can you imagine it baby? We would wake up in the morning, taking our turns filling you up then plug you. You would be full of us all day, walking around with our cum until we go home at night and fill you up some more.”

Steve groaned into Tony’s throat at Bucky’s words, the images they brought up making him stroke Tony faster. Tony, who was incoherent with pleasure and pain, who didn’t know where one started or the other ended, sobbed as he pleaded, pleaded for more. More of what, he didn’t even know at this point. 

It took Bucky moving one of his hands down behind Tony, pulling out the plug and shoving it back into Tony for him to finally let go, screaming as his cock shot out the remaining amount of cum inside his balls. He collapsed bonelessly into Steve’s chest, burying his head in his throat as he sobbed and panted out what remained of his intense second orgasm of the night.

Steve gently stroked his back, holding him tight and letting him naturally come down from the endorphin rush. Bucky grabbed a cloth, wet it with warm water before bringing it over to wipe off Tony’s chest and Steve’s hand. He laughed softly at Tony’s grumbles of protest, grabbing their clothes and helping Tony dress. 

“Come on sweet thing,” Bucky spoke up after they were all dressed, supporting Tony out of the room with Steve supporting his other side. “Let’s get you home. While we can’t realistically play out that fantasy of you being full day and night, we can think up another one.”

“Damn it was hot though,” Steve murmured sadly. “The idea of us filling you up with so much cum is hot baby. Fill you up so much that you could even get pregnant from how much cum we put inside you.”

“I would think after everything that happened in that room you would know I was fully male.” Tony sassed back, voice horse. “I can’t physically get pregnant no matter how much you breed me.”

“Oh we know honey,” Bucky replied. “We are doctors after all. I also saw quite deeply inside of you, I can assure you you don’t have the proper organs to get pregnant.”

“But still,” Steve smiled at the blush on Tony’s cheeks. “Can’t hurt to try!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite sure this is it for this 'universe', for real this time, hope you enjoyed! Big thanks to @lexi over at discord for Beta reading this for me!

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all, let me know what you think, here, tumblr or over on discord! Same pen name everywhere!


End file.
